Pride and Prejudice
by xtaintedlovex
Summary: Sasuke had too much pride. Naruto was prejudice against. Will love prevail or will Sasuke’s pride win out once again. But will Sasuke relize before somebody else claims Naruto for their own? AU Setting in high school. FINISHED YAY RR
1. Default Chapter

Pride and Prejudice

Sasuke had too much pride. Naruto was prejudice against. Will love prevail or will Sasuke's pride win out once again. "Is Love worth it? Or is it just an emotion that will go away?" AU Setting in high school.

Prologue

Elementary school

"Sasuke want to walk home together." Naruto glanced upward towards his friend.

"Saaaaaassssuuuukkkkeee- kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" yelled some girls.

"Hmph are you going to hang out with this loser?" Ino asked Sasuke. He stayed silent for a minute and glanced towards Naruto's eyes and ran off with the 'cooler people'. _Sorry Naruto maybe you'll understand when time comes._

Naruto just stared after his childhoods friends and the tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. He tried his best to blink them back but that didn't help at all. He slowly gathered his things and went to the bathroom to vent out his sorrow.

Unknown to Naruto a pair of eyes watched as he ran towards the bathroom. _Naruto I'll protect you. _The owner of the eyes stood out and walked to the bathroom trying to console Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Neji asked.

"umm yes is that you Neji?" Naruto sniffled.

"Yea it is I saw what Sasuke did.. I just wanted to tell you that he's a jerk and yea…" Neji trailed off. Surprised to find that a pain of arms held him in an embrace.

"Thanks Neji. This means a lot to me." Naruto said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Here I'll walk you home." Neji offered.

"Okay thanks." Naruto said smiling.

Now:

They are in high school nothings changed much. Naruto is a social outcast has only a handfull of friends. true friends though Sasuke is king of the school top of the social ladder. He owns the school literally. but is surrounded by not true friends So how will these two meet again? Read to find out.

Next Chapter:

"There will be a new student his name is……."

__

He looks like an angel

"He's will be mine"

A.N Hehe well this story is dependant on your reviews depending on my mood also. You might have lucky days which I upload 3 chapters or maybe even 5 or 4 but there might be times that I don't upload at all. But if I get lots of goodies like reviews I will defiantly finish this. O yea and if you want me on authors alert then please review. I mean all u have to say is "this suxs" or " this is good keep at it." . Well this is my first ahem story. O yea this story has no relations and never will have any to the story written by Jane Austen although her story is good u should defiantly read it. Also if you have any problems will my spelling grammar or English please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm not the brightest English student. So if you are a terrific beta reader and an all star A English student and is appalled by my mistakes please offer to be my editor. Thanks!


	2. First Day First Tear

Chapter 1 First Day First Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own it. WHEN IN THE FUTURE I BECOME SOME KINDA SUCCESS I WILL OWN IT

A.N I got 1 review Yay! and Yes I get motivated by at least 1 review why? cos I'm a loser and I deserve no reviews! O well it has potential well I guess that's a compliment or is it...? Well I don't know how this story is gonna turn out. Also I'm TRYING not to threaten you guys to review. Hehe Well on with the story. O yea your review really motivated my to write the 2nd chapter. Actually i would have written it anyways. .

First Day of School

"Hey shrimp move out of the way. " Some boy rudely knocked into Naruto making the blonde crash into the lockers "haha what you clumsy idiot. I bet your father is some kind of drunk." he jeered.

"Leave him alone." a cold voice cut across the laughter.

"So kid is this one of your freak friends?" The boy turned to Naruto "o wait that's one more then I thought you would have." he sneered Naruto slowly go up he felt the tears starting to come but he held them back. Suddenly the boy collapsed "ugh"

"I told you to stop. If this wasn't on school grounds then I would have just hurt you more then I did." Neji spat.

"Basta-" the boy started but was cut off by Neji kicking in the stomach.

"What where you going to say?" Neji said dangerously close.

"Neji... let's go." Naruto pleaded with his friend.

"Fine." Neji agreed they made their way out of the crowd that was gathered.

"You've gotten yourself in trouble because of me again. What are we going to do with you?" Naruto sighed.

"Nothing, I just did what I was supposed to." Neji added.

"You're such a great friend." Naruto smiled his genuine smile upon Neji. _that's all I am a friend to you for now...._Neji thought. "We're late for the assembly o well." Naruto said as started to run. oof

"Watch where your going dobe." a cold voice of Sasuke said as he saw a blonde blur knock into him. Blue met with black.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto's eyes turned suddenly sorrowful as he stared at Sasuke.

"Hn..?" Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto he wanted to say sorry and hug the blonde _what's happening to me? all these emotions?_ Sasuke mentally asked.

"Saaaaaassssuuuuukkeeee- Kuuuuuuunnnnnn" a girly voice called out. Sakura came up to him and stared distasfully at Naruto. "Watch where your going moran." she sneered a look of pain flashed through naruto's eyes as he bowed his head and slowly got up.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he started to run towards the doors. Sasuke had a sudden urge to go after him and comfort him _wait comfort? _Sasuke mentally thought and shook his head and kept going his way. Neji passed him.

"You'll be sorry for what you did to him." Neji hissed into Sasuke's ear. Neji strode towards where Naruto ran out. he found Naruto on top of a tree looking at the clouds. "Hey are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yea I'm just wondering why people hate me so much." Naruto said as the first tear fell. Neji gathered him in his arms and they just stared at the clouds some more.

"You are turning like Shikamaru watching clouds." Neji said softly.

"eh hehe well I guess his habits is rubbing off me." Naruto grinned. "Hey's it's a half day so why don't we go home for now and..... eat Ramen!" Naruto grinned widely and his sad demenor faded.

"Okay but this time your paying." Neji warned.

"Fine fine just let's go." Naruto jumped with Neji off the tree they both lost their balance and fell atop one another. They just stayed like that a moment Neji leaned closer and Naruto's heart skipped. Then there was a growl both boys blushed and leaped apart. "I guess I'm really hungry." Naruto said sheepishly. _Da% his stomach _Neji spat. (A.N hahaha I loved that. I really won't swear coz I'm uncomfortable doing that )

Unknown to both boys a pair of ebony eyes watched them walk away these eyes held jealousy and anger. (A.N take a wild guess)

"Welcome to Kohana sir." the flight attendent smiled nervously at a certain you man with a tattoo on his head and mascara layering around his eyes. He glared at her and stepped out into the terminal. He smirked as he thought of why he came here.

-Flash Back-

"I'm going there." Gaara stated firmly.

"Why?" Temari asked

"I just feel like I have to." Gaara reasoned

"But why go to school?" Temari asked Gaara shrugged and just resumed packing.

"See you in a few years sister. O yes and also I'm expanding my buisness there I will send you money." Gaara reasoned he took off that night.

-End of Flash Back-

__

Be ready for me Kohana Gaara smirked.

A.N Hey well this is really short but now you know how Neji feels smirks and you know that Sasuke is a jerk and GAARA's here YAY also Sakura...... who cares about her? well let's hope that they don't kill me. Next chapter more characters are introduced.

Saku: Die Bi-

Auth: I wouldn't to that you know why? CUZ IM THE FREAKIN' AUTHORESS AND I CAN KILL YOU ALL MUHAHA

Saku: So....? I don't care..... I'll kill you!

Auth: Screw you hehe . Well review. As you all can see I'm not a big fan of Sakura also the blood is beggining to shed. --;;

Saku: Depends who screws me....... (sasuke?)

Auth: Ugh I'll just kill you GAARA kill her please.

Gaar: Yes BLOOD

Saku: AH go away freak.

Auth: closes ears Well till next time.

Ja ne


	3. A Change Is Needed

Chapter 2 A Change is Needed

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. Any objections then screw you.

A.N sorry about the disclaimer I don't mean to be mean I'm just pissed. Hehe I'm kind of in a bad mood as you gathered. I have summer school tomorrow so I'm like I don't know what to expect. Sigh that's for all of the reviews. I am truly motivated now. There was this one review that really caught my attention. Mainly coz it was the biggest and I don't know it was the most guidance giving and I wanted to thank the person. I forgot your ID name thingy so I apologize. . Well onto the story.

-Naruto's POV-

Okay this is just too weird I thought my emotions were a lot stronger ah! I hate myself I can't seem to get over my long childhood friend that ditched me to be popular, …..okay so what if I'm a loser. Who gives a care? Apparently he does, he's like the rest of them just wanting attention and wanting to be with those fake faces those preppy people, So maybe they are top of the social ladder. The only thing matters is that I have true friends not suck ups that are attached to Sasuke, I hate him! But when he left I felt as if the whole world was coming apart. Why does he hate me. I mean everybody hates me for some reason,. But why….? I'm not that different why do they hate me, well about that different part I'm a lot different. So? Everybody is different but why do they shun me only? It…. Hurts so much. I want this to stop. I want everything to stop. I want time to stop I want my life to stop. I want the earth to stop. Anything to make this feeling emotion go away. I do have friends, their always there, but I'm afraid that someday that they are going to leave me like ….. him he brings so much pain back, I thought that he was my true friend. I believed that he was something different something special.

-Normal POV-

Naruto clutched the bed sheets around him as if they were the only thing that was keeping him sane. He jumped up and looked towards the fading darkness and the rising light. _I'm going to become stronger and nobody is going to hurt me no more. _Naruto got up and did his trademark grin and started to dress.

-15 mins later-

"Ready to go Iruka!" Naruto called out.

"Yea just a minute." Iruka said as he appeared and was tightening his tie. "heh I'm going to have you this year. It's going to be lots of fun." Iruka grinned

"Yea right! You say that every year." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"Aw my ego's busted." Iruka joked.

"Did you even have an ego?" Naruto asked jokingly. Iruka feigned a mock look of hurt.

"Well let's go before you bruise my ego more." Iruka grinned and led Naruto to the car.

-Home room-

The room was crowded with people greeting old friends and new friends comparing their summer.

"SILENCE TAKE YOUR SEATS. NOW!" A very pissed off teacher yelled at the class. Naruto leaned towards Shikamaru.

"What's up her a-" Naruto broke off.

"WHY A TROUBLE MAKER AFTER I TOLD YOU TO BE SILENT." The teacher yelled, several people snickered. Naruto's pain was returning and Neji sensed this and was going to tell people to shut up when a voice stopped him.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? SUSPEND ME? HUH?" Naruto yelled at the teacher. " I WAS JUST TALKING TO MY FRIEND THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN IN MONTHS AND YOU WON'T LET ME TALK TO HIM? I MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BUT DON'T VENT YOU ANGER ON YOUR STUDENTS JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PERSONAL PROBLEM." Naruto yelled surprising everybody, the teacher put him down and fled the room. Naruto looked flustered and followed the teacher in hot pursuit. He found her staring at the trees silently outside.

"What do you want brat?" she choked out.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior." Naruto explained his head hung down in shame.

"No you're right. I didn't have a right to yell at you students." the teacher sighed "it's just that my brother died last year and my fiancée died this year. It's been too much for me to handle." she sobbed out.

"I guess you do have a reason to yell at us. I was feeling pissed off too. Because all the people just shun me out and you saw how they laughed at me. All I am to them is a laughing stalk." Naruto said "Your not that bad old hag."

"What I'm not old?!?" She glared at him she laughed feeling the tension leave her shoulders. It was the first time in a long time that she laughed as she held out her hand "My name is Tsunade."

"Naruto, I think we should get back to class." Naruto said scratching his head looking sheepishly at her.

"Okay whatever now you turn into some kind of roll model student?" Tsunade joked and locked her arms around Naruto and gave him a noogie (ya know those things where you like make a fist and rub it on the other person's head. .)

"OW that hurt! Ow ow ow!" Naruto screamed at her, they made their way back to the classroom and acted as if nothing was different. But there was a difference but they didn't acknowledge the change as a good one.

"Now look what the idiot did, we're probably going to get lots of homework and harsh treatment from teachers now. He just has to screw the first day for us." Sakura pouted as she glared at Naruto. He just hung his head down in shame for a moment, and then put his happy face on and ran to lunch yelling something about being hungry jumbled in with something about ramen. (that's the Naruto we all love and that's the Sakura we all hate or just me……)

At lunch it was the same group of people. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. They were just talking and doing their own things when a girl approached Neji.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten greeted her long time crush, "and guys"

"Hey Tenten." the boys chorused.

"Neji I was.." Tenten stammered, "wondering if you would like to go out sometime." She held her breath, Neji sighed.

"I'm sorry Tenten I'm afraid that isn't possible for me." Neji apologized with his head down he didn't want to see the hurt look on Tenten's face.

"Oh I understand." Tenten muttered and fled the cafeteria.

"Hey why did you turn down her offer?" Choji asked.

"Yea you've never been on a date with somebody before." Naruto said, "Why isn't it possible?"

"Heh he's just probably just shy." Shikamaru added although he knew the real reason Neji turned down the offer.

"Well then we should help him!" Naruto cheered, Neji sighed _why do I even like an complete idiot and a dunce. Hmm it makes him cute. _"Come on Neji it'll be fun!" Naruto put his best puppy face. _how can I resist this?_

"Ah fine," Neji hung his head low, Shikamaru just clucked in sympathy trying to fathom what his friends was going through.

"Okay let's find Tenten," Naruto said, "tell her that you weren't used to the whole dating thing, and then ask her if she wants to go to the movies with you." Naruto started to strategize. The others just nodded in agreement. They dragged Neji to Tenten, "Hey Tenten Neji has something to tell you." Naruto winked and went back to the cafeteria.

"Well.. you see I'm new to the whole dating thing…. I'm sorry I was so mean, do you want to go to a movie on Friday?" Neji asked shyly but inside his heart was in turmoil. _why do I have to do this? I want to do this with somebody else. _He sighed breaking out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes I'd love to go." Tenten smiled sweetly up at Neji.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock." Neji said as he made his way back to join his friends.

"Okay I'll see you then." Tenten called after him. Much to Neji's dismay their lunch was just about to end and he hadn't much time to spend much 'quality time' with Naruto, they gathered their things and made their way to their next class, humane studies (kind of like you know like problems class kind of Psychology). When Neji got there he saw Naruto wink at him congratulating him, he sighed in depression.

The teacher was doing "blah blah" and Naruto wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, instead he was looking out the window lost in his thoughts. At that moment he heard the words 'project' '50%' 'assigned partners' he groaned loudly, everybody turned around to look at him.

"Okay Naruto since your excited to get on with the projects, since you don't want me to explain them so much." The teacher smirked, at this point in time Naruto knew that teachers were truly evil. "So I will pair you up with…..hmm… let's see…. not with his friends……. no not with girls…. Ah ha! Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ahhhh Kakashi sensei why can't you pair him up with one of his fan girls! I mean they would looooooooovvvvvveeeee that." Naruto spit out in contempt.

"Oh no Naruto you are stuck with Sasuke I'm afraid." Kakashi said as he hid a smile (all my teachers are like that)

"Aw…." Naruto sighed in despair and desolately.

"Hey dobe you're not the only one suffering here." Sasuke added in but he was glad that it was anyone besides one of his fan girls, "Just don't get in the way."

"Why you little jerk!" Naruto said trying to reach at Sasuke with his fists.

"Calm down," Kakashi said as he eyed the student warily while holding his shoulder, "You act as if you were his ex- boy friend!" Naruto choked and so did Sasuke.

"Okay t-th-that was just wrong." Naruto said as he turned around, "Hell to suspension your going down."

"I don't think that Iruka-san would like that very much." Kakashi warned the boy, he saw Naruto falter he know that the one thing that Naruto hated is putting Iruka down, "So why don't you take your seat." Naruto obediently sat down and glared at the back of Kakashi's head as he read off the pairs.

"Sakura and Ino," he chuckled, "Kiba and Hinata," his eyes held a strange glow and so the list went on, "Okay now you have your partners now for the assignments. I want you to take an example of society and display it however you want, for example you might show the good points of society or the demented side of it. Also you or your partner must shoe an example of it in a story, song, or a poem. You will present this project 3 months from now, although that seems like a long time I suggest you start on it now." Kakashi smiled and dismissed them. (all my teachers are like that 'I suggest that you start on it now.' I hate that speech)

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke called out.

"STOP calling me dobe." Naruto yelled back, Sasuke smirked.

"So how are we going to do this project?" Sasuke asked, "Never mind why don't you come over ummm… tomorrow?"

"Sure… whatever… why do you care it's only a stupid project." Naruto said sourly.

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO THE TEACHER IT'S 50% OF OUR FIRST QUARTER GRADE. I have to pass because…." Sasuke faltered, "why am I telling you this? Well see you tomorrow."

"Okay." was Naruto's curt response, they parted ways for their last class.

"Hey dobe you know Social studies is the other way." Sasuke said walking in the direction the class was in.

"ARGH!" was Naruto's frustrated response, Sasuke smiled to himself, his mask breaking slowly, his walls around his heart were cracking.

A.N Well did you like it? Next chapter something funny is going to happen or some time in the future should their partnership break or should it continue? I mean for the project? Review please I need your comments. I tried to add comas at the places I think that was best. I also tried to be more descriptive. Please tell me if this chapter is better. This is coz this is my first fanfic. So you guys really have to help me even if it's tiresome. I'm just asking you don't have to help me…. Argh okay whatever just post your thoughts. I really don't want flames. .

Gaar: holding a kunai at Sakura's neck I'll kill her if you give me Naruto.

Auth: Never not till I get my plot out.

Gaar: glares

Auth: umm maybe

Gaar: glares more

Auth: you can have him like now not in the story though yet.

Gaar: Deal

Auth: hands over Naruto

Naru: Wha-?

Gaar: hugs Naruto

Naru: Geroff me!

Auth: sigh sorry Nauto I have to save my own skin.

Naru: glare I don't like you right now.

Auth: WELL before Sasuke comes and tries to kill me Let me go and write the next chapter. .

Ja Ne till next time


	4. Awakened Emotions

Chapter 3: Awakened Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anime probably never will. scheming to steal Naruto for future

A.N So how did you like the last installment of Pride and Prejudice? I liked it…. Maybe coz I'm the writer but anyways….. Hmm I'm still contemplating if I should show Gaara in this chapter Nah! I'll wait a bit longer. I have to have some Sasuke - Naruto quality time. . YAY! But that's for all your reviews they make me happy. . Especially YaoiloverS cos I've read her story it's wicked funny. . and all these well known Naruto fanfic writers. . But enjoy the story. I again apologize for the grammer mistakes in this chapter.

- At Sasuke's -

"Yo, Have any food?" Naruto said while his stomach grumbled, "I'm starving!"

"Anyone could have guessed with your stomach grumbling that loudly." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, Naruto just pouted in response. _he looks cute when he pouts. CUTE?!?!?!! _Sasuke momentarily in shock.

"Are you going to open the door or are you just going to do the project out here?" Naruto sneered.

"Oh yea…." Sasuke responded not really awake in his mind. Naruto leaned over, Sasuke found himself blushing slightly _what the hell is happening to me? _Sasuke thought.

"Anyone home?" Naruto kidded as he tapped Sasuke lightly on the forehead.

"Ah yes," snapped Sasuke. " Let's go and get started already."

"You're the one that held us up." Naruto complained.

"Just get in!" growled Sasuke.

"Why Sasuuuuukeee- kuuuuuuuuuun something got under your skin?" Naruto taunted as he turned and strolled in, "Whoa! You got a nice house!" Naruto added, Sasuke followed after Naruto growling under his breath. "What did you say Sasuke- kuuuuuun." Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Nothing Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto just snickered to himself, "Let's get started. Look who is holding us up again dead last." Naruto just glared at Sasuke and got out his materials. They started to work tediously together to form their project. But also forming their own unique bond.

-Gaara's Hangout- .

"Sir the agreements have been made." Gaara's secretary told him politely.

"Good job!" Gaara responded very excited the secretary looked at her boss in shock, never had her boss given her compliments. It was true Gaara felt more relived lighthearted when he arrived in Kohana. _Something goods going to happen I can feel it. _Gaara thought as he smiled. Now the secretary was just freaking out, "You can have a vacation because now I must attend school a week from now." Gaara told her off.

"T-thank you sir." The secretary said as she rushed out of the office, Gaara sighed in content as he watched her leave.

-Neji's house-

"Argh!" Neji screamed, this was a rarity because the infamous Neji, the calm collected Neji, screamed in frustration, "Ah what to do?" He franticly searched for reasonable clothes. The door opened and Hintana stepped in.

"Neji- kun do you need help?" Hinata asked worriedly at Neji.

"Well IhaveadatewithtentenandIdon'tknowhattowear." Neji stammered, Hinata laughed.

"Well I'll help you." Hinata said softly she quickly went to the laundry room and pulled out a matching outfit for Neji, "Here these are clean clothes or they should be." Hinata said and gave the clothes to Neji and walked outside to leave Neji in privacy. Neji quickly got dressed and went outside.

"Thanks Hinata." Neji said warmly, Hinata smiled at him and gave him a box of chocolates, "This is what my mother bought yesterday. Give it to Tenten I heard she loves chocolate." Hinata told her cousin this bit of information, she gasped as she felt arms encircling her.

"Thanks Hinata, this means a lot to me." Neji said as he pulled back, "I have to go now to pick up Tenten. Ja!" with that said he left to go to Tenten's. He got in the car with his mom. They reached her house in no time. He squared his shoulders and rang the door bell.

"Just a moment please." Tenten's mother called out, she opened the door and she smiled at him, "Oh you must be Tenten's date! Pleased to meet you Neji-kun she's been talking about you non-stop." Her mother smiled at him with that warm smile of hers, "She'll be down in a moment. Make yourself comfortable." With that said she left to the kitchen, Neji sat there uncomfortably.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten greeted as she came down the steps.

"These are for you." Neji said as he held out the box of chocolates.

"I love chocolate Thanks Neji-kun!" Tenten exclaimed, "Oh it's late I'm sorry for keeping you. Let's go now. Hey mom we're going out!" Tenten called out.

"Have a nice time kids." Tenten's mother's voice wafted through from the kitchen. They made their way to the car.

"Hey you must be Tenten." Neji mother greeted Tenten, "Nice to know my son has found such a pretty young lady like you." His mother smiled cheekily at them, they both blushed bright red, "Ah don't be modest!" his mother laughed. In a few minutes she dropped them off at the local movie theater.

"Sorry about my mother." Neji said quietly.

"Ha all parents are like that their so embarrassing." Tenten laughed. Neji smiled at that and went to purchase their tickets, "So what do you want to see?" Tenten asked looking over the list, "I kind of want to see Harry Potter." Tenten said. (that movie in my opinion was the worst out of the three)

"Okay let's see that." Neji responded indifferently, they bought their tickets and the counter lady winked at them. Neji just glared at her and Tenten turned bright red, "Ah people these days have no courtesy!" Neji declared, just then a old couple walked by.

"Hey Elma they look just like us when we were dating." The old man said.

"They look so cute together." The woman supposedly Elma giggled and they walked away. Neji growled behind their back.

-After the Movie-

"Aw that sucked!" Tenten complained, "I thought that Sirus was going to be soooo much hotter, and they made Ron look like a laughing stalk, ARGH! Oh sorry Neji-Kun" She said sheepishly.

"Hn." Neji replied he was bored out of his mind during the movie, "lets go to the park." Neji suggested, Tenten just nodded and went to a near by park. They sat there on the benches in silence _I wish I was doing this with Naruto it would have been funnier _Neji thought. _He probably thinks I'm boring _Tententhought to herself. They sat there mulling in their thoughts.

"Um Neji isn't your mom going to pick us up?" Tenten said after she checked her watch.

"Oh man I forgot!" Neji said as he returned to the movie theater and rushed over to his car, to a very pissed mother.

"DO YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 30 MINS?" His mom screamed at him.

"Sorry we went to the park and we just got caught in the moment." Neji explained, that's when his mother's attitude changed completely.

"Oh! Did you have a good time?" she cooed, Tenten nodded and then Neji's mother smiled widely at the pair of them, "Well hop in!" She exclaimed, they did just that but nervously. They arrived at Tenten's house 10 minutes later, they both got out. Neji walked her to the door.

"Hey it was great tonight." Neji said and smiled at her, Tenten felt her heart flutter.

"Yea thanks for taking me." Tenten replied softly, "Well see you Monday." Tenten said as she turned to her door.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Neji said as he made his way down the steps.

"Aw you guys are suckers KISS!" Neji's mom called out from the car. They both sweat dropped. Then Tenten spotted her mother peeking through the window, she sighed in depression and then waved bye to Neji. He waved back as his mother drove off.

(AWWW wasn't that sweet but Neji was thinking of Naruto. Should I continue? YEA)

- Sasuke and Naruto-

"Hey it's getting late." Sasuke whispered to Naruto who was snoring gently, he fell asleep after 4 hours of working with Sasuke. Sasuke was greatly annoyed but he found himself staring at Naruto for long periods of times, when he realized what he was doing he would blush and then look away. _Ah this isn't happening to me? Right _Sasuke mentally told himself over and over (A.N: DENIAL) Naruto finally woke up and rubbed his eyes to sharpen his vision. _aww he looks so adorable _Sasuke thought _ah stop it _he growled, then he noticed that Naruto was staring at him funnily.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked beadily, Sasuke looked at the clock and smirked.

"What you can't tell time yourself…dobe?" Sasuke taunted Naruto, this really fired Naruto up.

"WHAT never mind. Oh My Gosh! It's late Iruka's going to kill me." Naruto said jolting off the couch, "This is all your fault!" He pointed an accusing finger.

"Me?!? I've been trying for an hour to get you to get up!" Sasuke yelled back, "Your such a heavy sleeper."

"Whatever I got to go see you Sunday!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled out the door, "Ja Ne." Naruto called back as he ran towards the direction of his home.

-Iruka & Kakashi- .

"huh?" Iruka woke up with a start he peered over to the side when, "What the fu-" when he saw Kakashi lying there. He paled in comprehension.

"Don't worry hoooooooney we didn't do anything." Kakashi smirked in the pillow.

"Ah y-you pervert!" Iruka screamed, just then the door opened.

"Iruka I'm home What the he-?" Naruto said as he stepped into the room, "Why is Kakashi in your bed?" He asked innocently, too innocent for comfort, "oh Oh OH! SORRY to disturb you." Naruto said as he dashed out of the room.

"Hmm.. Dense isn't he?" Kakashi added with a slur, Iruka blushed.

"Get out OUT!" Iruka screamed at Kakashi.

"Bu-"

"No buts you can stay in the living room" Iruka replied, for he couldn't turn a soul out into the streets.

"Fine." huffed Kakashi, he stalked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"psst.. Kakashi sensei…" Naruto whispered, "What were you guys doing?" Kakashi just slapped his forehead and tried to fall asleep but a certain blonde wouldn't let him, "were you guys having sex?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Kakashi replied obviously irritated.

"No you didn't but you know if you get him really drunk he's not as uptight." Naruto replied cheekily, Kakashi made a mental note to that.

"Hey is he ticklish?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea he's really ticklish." Naruto replied, Kakashi grinned as a plan formed in his mind and he continued to question Naruto of his habits.

A.N So how do you like it? It wasn't that bad was it. I tried also to prefect my grammer but I think it's horrible. Oh well, I have all of this thought out but I'm probably going to do something totally different. That me . but I dunno but read to find out what happens. I'm going to start ending in cliffhangers. YAY go me. . So be prepared.

Gaar: Prepare to fight for our love Sasuke.

Sasu: you know ur gonna lose Mascara boy.

Gaar: Well Im not a cold hearted as you think….. Maybe I am…?

starts fighting

Naru: NO stop! runs into the mist of the battle Gaara's sword pierces him. AHHHH

Auth: look what you did. THE ULTIMATE GLARE

Cowers

Auth: You better get along right now I'm not in the mood to be played lightly with.

All: Yes Ma'am

Auth: Good cos I have a headache…...

Somebody :snickers

Auth: DIE! kills person Okay Review please . or you can go next my pleasure smirks …..

Random Reader: --;;;

Naruto: Xx dies from blood loss


	5. Retouched

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All the characters love me but their not mine. But they want to be right?

Naru: Right holds bandaged side

Auth: Sorry 'bout that .

A.N So last chapter I got some of Sasuxnaru but I really want to know if you want Tenten and Neji together? O.o I know ppl will be like how can u be straight and bisexual? But it will work in my story cos notice the MY in that sentence. . Well hmmmm…. Next chapter I will bring in Gaara. Muhaha . and the project is gonna be a BIG part o my plot. You better believe it. . Read to find out.

-Sunday at Sasuke's house-

"Okay so got any ideas dobe I mean lat time YOU fell asleep." Sasuke blamed Naruto.

"Stop calling me dobe, I thought that we could show how cruel the world is through a song." Naruto said softly, Sasuke's eyes widened _he writes songs and thought up this scheme by himself. (_It was my idea :p), "So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Can I see the song?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I brought it with me." Naruto answered brightly, and handed a sheet of paper to Sasuke.

Song

I look into your faces

They hold hate, I can't fathom

Why is this all of this is because

I'm different?

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

The darkness draws a curtain between us

And blinds the reality of popularity

What is popularity?

Why is it so important

When it lies, cheets, and hurts people.

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

The earth cries for it's children

The sadness in my heart

Wants to cry with it when it's raining,

Why is it so important

to wake up and put a mask every morning

Just to be popular?

Is this why I'm excluded

Is this why I'm banned

Is this why I'm different

Is this why I'm so sad….

Sasuke held his breath. _Naruto is this how you feel inside? If I would do something I would go back in the past and right the wrongs. _"I like the emotion." was Sasuke's response.

"I can play the guitar with it. I got the notes and everything." Naruto added with a shrug.

"If you bring the music next time we can practice with my key board." Sasuke said while looking over the lyrics.

"Alright! So this is our project?" Naruto asked Sasuke who glared at him.

"Why would I agree to the song if it wasn't the project? Dobe your really slow" Sasuke said.

"AH I'm not slow and I'm not a dobe!" Naruto whined, without warning it started to rain very hard outside, "Hey since it's raining can I stay here longer?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied but inside he was glowing, "We have ramen want some for lunch."

"Okay cool!" Naruto said, "I love Ramen!"

"I know, that hasn't changed since elementary school." Sasuke chuckled, but Naruto had a look of hurt flash by his eyes.

"Yea I guess it's the food that really is the thing for me." Naruto grinned, but Sasuke was very good at perceiving, he always was silent listening and watching and he caught the look of pain and felt the overwhelming guilt consume him again.

"Well I have to heat up the water, so what do u want to do?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shrugged, "Why don't we play PS2 in the basement." suggested, Naruto nodded enthusiastically. They made their way down to the basement an Sasuke started to set up the PS2 game program.

"Oh let's play Final Fantasy X!" Naruto said as he clutched the case.

"Okay but it's only one player so we can switch off and on." Sasuke reasoned.

"Okay lets start." Naruto cheered, Sasuke smiled at this adorable site. For about 15 minutes they were engrossed in the game (I was like that too) Naruto even forgot about the ramen. 'BANG' the lights turned off. The lightning had hit the house and shut down all the power.

Sasuke felt a thing/person shivering in his arms. He found out it was Naruto and he was whimpering. "Hey.," Sasuke said as he pats Naruto's back and soothing him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back to the darkness…. Don't send me there…." Naruto whimpered.

"Who sent you there?" Sasuke asked keeping his anger in check.

"My best friend he threw me away like a piece of trash and it hurt it hurt so much." Naruto cried in Sasuke's arms, "I was so afraid in my mind there was panic then darkness. There was nothing because nobody cared." Sasuke had a stinking feeling he knew this 'best friend'.

"It's okay I'll never leave you alone." Sasuke said as he rocked Naruto gently, Naruto was feeling rather sleepy.

"Do you promise?" Naruto said as he yawned

"Yes with all of my heart." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears then he paused until he heard Naruto's snoring, "I'll also love you forever. Maybe sometime I'll say that to you directly but now is not the time. If you knew you would understand why I left you." Sasuke explained and set Naruto down in one of the couches in the basement. He sighed and went upstairs and got a blanket and put it around Naruto, and deciding there's nothing better to do he went to sleep with Naruto in his arms. ( turn the freakin' burner off and they DID NOT have sex)

Meanwhile Naruto was having a very pleasant dream.

-Naruto's Dream-

N: you'll stay forever.

S: Yes I will never leave you

N: You promise

S: Yes with all of my heart. I also love you forever

N: gasped

S: you'll understand.

-End-

With a contented sigh he sniffed the air and smelled like something was burning. He leaped out of the couch when he saw Sasuke there and blushed bright red. He rushed up to the kitchen and saw that the pot was burning being kept on to long. Naruto quickly turned the burner off and got a bag of flower and dumped it on the burning pot. He sighed in relief and saw that the storm ended and decided to leave without telling Sasuke. He felt guilty so he left a note saying what has to be said.

Naruto rushed home and buried his head in the pillow and groaned.

-Naruto's POV-

Why am I feeling things I left so long ago in my past? Ah I'm so confused I wish I could ask somebody about this new feeling….. I could ask Iruka. Naw he has Kakashi to occupy him. I smirked, naughty Naruto no bad boy bad boy! I beat myself on my head.

The dream it seemed so real? I must be hallucinating. But I really don't remember what happened after the blackout. I must have fainted , ugh why am I so much like a girl. Sasuke probably thinks I'm a weakling. He always sees himself better that most people. I hate people that degrade people! Grrrr that loser. But he was nice today…… Ah Naruto you have been abducted by aliens. Okay I'm kind of out of it. My head feels as if it's going to burst any second now.

-Normal POV-

Naruto quickly went to bed seeing as he couldn't think anymore because of his splitting headache. Just as he was going to sleep he remembered something.

"Oh shit I didn't tell him did I?" Naruto gasped in realization, he banged his head against the pillow and promptly went back to sleep.

-Monday Morning-

"Ugh do I have to go to school?" Naruto whined to himself, Iruka popped his head in.

"Yes you do!" Iruka ordered, Naruto groaned and turned over. He mumbled something that sounded like 'well it's not like I'm the one up Kakashi's ass.', "What young man get up this instant."

"Fine!" Naruto snapped, he quickly got up and got ready for school. Iruka met him at the dorr and they set out for school. Little did they know that Naruto's life was going to get a lot more complicated.

-Kakashi's Class-

"Hello everybody take your seats I have an announcement to make!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"I wonder why he's so happy?" somebody whispered, Naruto smirked _I know why _he giggled to himself.

"Now I have the pleasure to introduce a new student!" Kakashi waved to the shadow behind him, "Come Gaara introduce yourself to your classmates." Kakashi beckoned, Gaara sighed and nodded and went to the front.

"Hello my name is Gaara." Gaara replied stiffly.

"Okay Gaara you may sit next to Naruto that's the boy second row second to last seat to your left." Kakashi explained, "Yes that one." As Gaara pointed to the seat next to Naruto, "as you all know you have a project. Gaara here will pair up with one of the double groups. Hmmmmm….. Let's see……? Yes okay why don't you join Naruto and Sasuke's group." Kakashi said after some thought (smirks I'm so evil to Sasuke T.T)

"Hey my name is Naruto." Naruto turned to face Gaara, "This class is really boring so you should find something to do."

"Hn." Gaara replied getting slightly annoyed, "So what is the project about?" he asked.

"Oh that crap! Well umm why don't we go over to Sasuke's house today because we were going to work on it today we'll explain there." Naruto said grinning, then all of sudden lost his grin as he thought what had happened on Sunday. Today Sasuke was avoiding him for some reason and so was Naruto.

"Okay I don't know where that is……" Gaara trailed off seeing that Naruto was in some kind of pain, _I feel drawn to him hmmm and he's not an open book as I thought. _Gaara thought.

"Okay I'll meet you outside after school." Naruto said as he put his happy face one masking the pain he felt. _hmmm you'll have to try better then that. I can see your pain your like me…._Gaara mentally said to himself.

"Okay." Gaara replied, he got up with Naruto and they parted ways at the door.

"Bye see you till then." Naruto cried happily as he speeded off. _okay Naruto I want to know more about you and I'm attracted. _Gaara smirked and licked his lips.

-After School-

__

Can't wait till I see Naruto he's plagued my mind whit images filled with him Gaara groaned (Teenage Hormones what a thing to behold)

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out, as he ran towards Gaara.

"Hey." Gaara replied not really in the mood to face Naruto (hmm I wonder why) he spotted Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said less enthusiastically, "We're heading to your house."

"We?" Sasuke asked arching a brow.

"Gaara and I are going to your house to work on our project." Naruto stated.

"Okay whatever dobe." Sasuke said, as he walked off towards his house.

"ARGH I'm not a dobe." Naruto yelled, _hmm the tension seems like it's lifting from Naruto. Hmm Sasuke what are you to my Naruto? _Gaara thought, he was feeling very possessive. He slowly followed the other two.

A.N Okay I'm cutting off here cos I'm the author and what I says goes.

Gaar: I don't think so

Auth: Well I got to go now……..

Gaar: WHERE IS MY FLUFF? WHERE WHERE IS MY PART WITH NARU-CHAN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN Bitc- ommmmf

Auth: punches Gaara I was a black belt and I don't appreciate being called a bitch. :p Well so do YOU THE FLAMER THINK THERE'S A PLOT NOW? Okay no need to yell rite but I just wanted her to read this message cos there is kind of a plot now. . Stay tuned for more.

TBC (.)


	6. Rivals For Life

Chapter 5: Rivals For Life.

Disclaimer: WHEN I DOMINATE THE WORLD I WILL TAKE OVER NARUTO MANGA! ALSO I WILL BANISH SAKURA AND WIPE HER OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

A.N Heh well it's nice to know that somebody hates Sakura too! She sucks she 'tries' to be strong without trying and she's trying so hard to get Sasuke wut's with her cheep speech about 'we'll be happy together' how the hell do you know that? Whatever! So did u like the last chapter this isn't half the plot yet so Keep in tune!

-At Sasuke's House-

"Hey I brought the song with the notes over!" Naruto cheered trying to get the uneasiness out of his system.

"Okay what kind project is this?" Gaara asked bored, Sasuke glanced at him and tightened his lips. He didn't feel very comfortable with Gaara around. So Sasuke turned to face him and explained about the project.

"I see well I can play the drums." Gaara imputed thoughtfully. (I LUV DRUMERS THEY ARE SO COOL ROCK ON GAARA-KUN)

"Okay I'll go get my keyboard." Sasuke got up to retrieve his instrument.

"Hey Naruto why do you hid behind a mask?" Gaara asked glancing to the other boy. Naruto began explaining about his childhood what his father did.

"My father he killed actually massacred a lot of people he didn't like actually kill them but his gang was ordered to kill this whole town just because they did something wrong. So everybody shunned me," Naruto went on about his first friend and how he left him and just continued to poor out his feelings to Gaara. He felt safe and closer to Gaara then anyone,but he didn't notice Sasuke watching them, "Oh god I didn't mean to bore you." Naruto said as he sniffed. He gasped in surprise as a pair of lips fell upon him. Naruto gasped as he felt the tongue feel around his mouth and slowly he melted into the kiss not before Sasuke came in sharply and banged the keyboard down to the floor. His head bent to hid his fierce emotion of jealously.

"Back, it took a long time to find it." Sasuke muttered, "Sorry it took so long. But I suggest that you keep off whatever your doing because we have a project to do," Sasuke snapped, but Gaara knew better Sasuke's warning him to keep off Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered, he was still feeling kind of lost. _Gaara….. That kiss…wonderful… I feel contented somewhat….why? I'm so confused. _Sasuke saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes and he softened in the sight. He turned his head to glare at Gaara. Gaara noticed Sasuke glaring at him and he mouthed 'mine' Sasuke's glared grew fiercer.

The rest of the evening went without a 'big' event. If you don't call Naruto messing up the music for the 100th time then spilling food on the music then dropping plates as he carried them to the sink. Basically Naruto wasn't in his 'mood' really confused about something. (I wonder what? taps finger on chin smirks) Meanwhile Gaara and Sasuke threw glares every so often when Naruto wasn't looking.

"I got to get home now." Naruto explained as he gathered his things and made his way to the door.

"I have to go as well," Gaara explained as he mimicked Naruto's actions. Sasuke quickly turned his head to this and glared suspiciously at Gaara.

"Okay do you go left from here or right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh left." Gaara said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Really that's to bad it's the opposite direction I go in I was anticipating that we could walk together, because Iruka doesn't want me out late." Naruto said nervously, thinking of what Iruka might do if he saw him alone in the streets at this time.

"I'll take you home," Sasuke said, "I umm have to go to the corner store and buy ummm milk." Sasuke thought up a good lie just to walk with Naruto.

"Oh yea I was going to go in that direction because I have to meet somebody there too." Gaara said, not intending to leave Naruto and Sasuke with him. _Damn _Sasuke thought.

"Okay let's go!" Naruto said excited to go home. They walked slowly and started to talk.

"So Gaara where are you from?" Naruto asked shyly not forgetting the incident that occurred at Sasuke's house.

"The U.S." Gaara answered.

"Oh it cool there?" Naruto asked again wanting to know more.

"Yea it's cool it's beautiful and so green." Gaara said and thinking _well you are going to move there when we get married. _Gaara sighed wistfully. Sasuke noticed this and sharply intervened.

"So what's with you two going out or something that was some heated kiss you guys got there." Sasuke smirked trying to get Naruto flustered, it worked Naruto blushed bright red.

"Umm no that's not it we were just caught up in the moment." Naruto murmured, Gaara took a sharp intake of breath _So that's all that's to you? _Gaara thought (Duh you guys just met!) They traveled in silence after that.

"Well see you guys tomorrow, do we work on our project tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, why don't we meet at my house because it's hard to carry a drum set places and I also have a keyboard so you don't have to bring it." Gaara told Sasuke, "Oh yea we can practice in the basement for however long we need." he added.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"Okay Ja!" Naruto cried as he rushed inside to his home. Where he shut the door and went to his room to think some more.

-Sasuke and Gaara-

They traveled in silence till they were quite far away from Naruto's house.

"So you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"Yes and nothing will stay in my way." Gaara spat, Sasuke turned angry at Gaara.

"Well he's nothing to be toyed with!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who said my feelings aren't real." Gaara argued back.

"You only knew him for a day!" Sasuke pointed out.

"So soul mates don't need lots of time to know who they belong with." Gaara smirked, "it's funny coming from you, who hurt Naruto's feelings long time ago." Gaara smiled evilly knowing that he was hurting Sasuke.

"You don't understand," Sasuke whispered.

"I think that I understand a lot more then you think I do." Gaara spat in contempt, "I understand Naruto's loneliness more then you can ever." Gaara said, "his unhappiness is caused by you so how can you possibly bring him happiness?" Gaara asked, Sasuke stood stiffly and silently, "Fine I will give you one more chance to win Naruto. It's a competition for Naruto." Gaara explained.

"I told you once Naruto is not a possession. Fine I will be contented if one of us wins his LOVE not some worthless competition." Sasuke said angrily.

"Okay whoever Naruto confesses his love to will win the competition." Gaara smirked, he held out his hand Sasuke took it.

"Deal."

-Next Day After School- (Nothing happened at school)

"Okay our ride is here." Gaara pointed to the limousine that pulled up into the school parking lot, Naruto gapped his mouth wide open, Sasuke just watched it with a cool eye.

"Wow," Naruto said as he saw the car, "you must be rich!"

"Yea," Gaara answered, Sasuke snorted.

"Okay let's go I brought my guitar." Naruto said brightly, although he was acting cheerful, but he was still confused. They piled into the car and they set off. About 20 minutes later they neared a HUGE mansion. Naruto had his mouth open for a good 15 minutes. Gaara got annoyed and pushed them all inside.

They made their way down to he basement. It was set up already with a keyboard on one side and a drum set in the back middle and a microphone in the middle.

"Let's play!" was all that Naruto said, then they started to ready their instruments.

After all the instruments were ready they assumed position and Naruto started to sing.

Naruto:

__

I look into your faces

They hold hate, I can't fathom

Why is this all of this is because

I'm different?

Wow he's a good singerSasuke thought.

__

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

That's my future BoyfriendGaara thought with relish

__

The darkness draws a curtain between us

And blinds the reality of popularity

What is popularity?

Why is it so important

When it lies, cheats, and hurts people.

he doesn't deserve Narutothey both thought at the same moment

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

_he seems so sad it feels like he's calling out from his innermost self_Sasuke thought with pang of guilt.

The earth cries for it's children

The sadness in my heart

Wants to cry with it when it's raining,

Why is it so important

to wake up and put a mask every morning

Just to be popular?

_He must be suffering still inside for what Sasuke did to him_Gaara thought with malice.

__

Is this why I'm excluded

Is this why I'm banned

Is this why I'm different

Is this why I'm so sad….

He's beautiful They both thought at the end of the song.

"Wow that's pretty good for our first time!" Naruto said wiping a his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yea," Gaara nodded, "you have a beautiful voice."

"Umm thanks," Naruto was unsure of what to say to this comment he was still pretty uncomfortable.

"Let's go upstairs and eat ice cream." Gaara suggested.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, Gaara went first to lead the way Sasuke came up behind Naruto.

"But your more beautiful." Sasuke whispered into Naruto ear, Naruto shivered involuntarily.

"What's keeping you two." Gaara said obviously pissed off at Sasuke.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto said as he charged past Gaara, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay I'll show you where that is." Gaara offered.

"Okay." Naruto said a little queasy.

"Sasuke the kitchen is that way you can wait there." Gaara said smirking. _That bastard! _Sasuke thought to himself, Gaara's smirk widened as guessed as to what Sasuke was thinking.

"Hn." Sasuke threw the last glare at Gaara and left towards the kitchen.

"Follow me," Gaara instructed and led the way, once they were far enough Gaara pinned Naruto to the wall.

"What the -" mmf Naruto squeaked as Gaara harshly put their lips together. Naruto could only grimace in pain as Gaara demanded entrance to his mouth. But Naruto clenched his teeth determined not to let Gaara get to him. Finally after about 2 minutes Gaara pulled back and smiled victoriously.

"Did you like that?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"We can continue where we left off in the bathroom," Gaara whispered seductively, "Nobody will know." Gaara whispered, Naruto shivered against his will. But the last straw was when Gaara licked his ear.

"Get away from me!" Naruto said harshly, "I want to save my virginity for somebody special. I'm not giving it up to somebody I only knew for 2 days!" Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Oh I'll wait for you." Gaara remained in his cool composure, "remember I'll be waiting for you." Gaara smirked, "The bathroom is behind you, I'll be waiting outside here." Naruto shuddered and went inside and 'did' his 'business'. _Damn him Damn him arghhh that unfeeling bastard how dare he. _Naruto repeated these thoughts in his head. While on the other had there was another little voice saying 'you know you liked it' Naruto was going crazy and he knew it.

"I'm done let's go." Naruto replied stiffly.

"Okay… love." Gaara said.

"OMG you did not just call me love." Naruto nearly screamed.

"Yes I did koi (love in some language)." Gaara replied.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed and went in the direction that they came from. They soon returned to see that Sasuke was scowling at them. Naruto quickly sat down to eat the ice cream to get his mind on something other then confusing thoughts.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke sneered.

"Why should you care loser." Naruto said retuning to his happy demeanor, because he ate the ice cream.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered, Naruto shrugged and went on eating the ice cream. Naruto was soon finished and decided that he was going to get every last bit o the ice cream and dipped his finger into the bowl to get the liquefied ice cream at the bottom and started licking his fingers clean.

Both boys were rapidly paying attention to Naruto's tougue that was lapping up the liquid. Sasuke felt himself go hard _aww shoot I have to release soon. He's so sexy when he does that. _Sasuke thought. Naruto was oblivious to what sex tantalizing scene he was creating.

"Um Gaara I need to go to the bathroom now." Sasuke told Gaara, he understood what the other boy meant as in now and nodded. He led the way to the bathroom.

"Sexy isn't he?" Gaara asked, "His mouth tastes good too, kind of like ramen." He added, Sasuke bit back a growl and went inside to do his 'business'. He soon came back out and waited patiently for Gaara to finish his 'business' and then followed Gaara back to the kitchen. Luckily Naruto was finished with his 'ice cream' and smile at the both of them.

"Well it's getting late I better go now while you were at the bathroom Iruka called to tell me he's picking me up!" Naruto told the both of them.

"Ummm Naruto do you think that Iruka can give me a ride too?" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto would say yes. Gaara seeing this immediately sensed the danger.

"Oh we can take you home Sasuke." Gaara said coolly.

"Oh no it won't be a problem if we take him home. I don't want to impose any problems for you." Naruto said worriedly.

"No, no that's okay I have to go visit a business partner or soon to be partner." Gaara sid hurriedly, "and it's the way to Sasuke's house."

"Okay if that's the case. It's alls settled I'll wait for Iruka to pick me up and you guys can go now." Naruto said.

"Okay come on Sasuke let's go." Gaara demanded.

"Okay, bye Naruto see you." Sasuke said in a composed voice masking the anger beneath it.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said while waving to them.

-In the car-

"Ah damn you Gaara!" Sasuke yelled at the other boy, Gaara just smiled.

"I can't have you taking away my Koi!" Gaara said calmly.

"Your WHAT?!?!!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Temper temper," Gaara replied shaking his head, "Well back off cause in a few more days he will be MINE." Gaara replied firmly, "Here we are I'll see you tomorrow."

-Back at Gaara's House-

"Hello is anybody there?" A man in his late teens called out while knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Are you the new maid?" the man asked.

"No I'm a boy." Naruto asked.

"Exactly!" The man replied, _Man this guy is weird_ Naruto thought, "Well I'm Orochimaru and I'm looking for Gaara, he told me to come to his house." Orochimaru said politely.

"If that's the case please come in I'm sure Gaara will be back soon." Naruto replied inviting the man in.

"So why are you here?" Orochimaru asked looking Naruto up and down. _Wow Gaara has some taste I must say……he would make a great sex toy _Orochimaru thought evilly and began forming a plot in his head to 'obtain' Naruto.

"Well we were working on a project," Naruto said, Orochimaru nodded and urged Naruto to keep going on, "Well we played the song we were going to sing." Naruto added.

"You sing?" Orochimaru brightened at an idea.

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied.

"Will you sing a part of the song for me?" Orochimaru asked, Naruto nodded and began singing (ya'll know the song) When Naruto was finished Orochimaru started to clap, "Wow that was amazing. You are so talented." Orochimaru praised him, and Naruto blushed _cute! _Orochimaru thought, "Well you see I'm a business into media and we were going to make a deal with Gaara's company, a computer company, but I would love it if you came with me t see some very good managers sometime." Orochimaru smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised, "But I'm not that good!" He gasped.

Oh no don't say that your terrific!" Orochimaru praised, Naruto blushed again. (KAWAII!!!!) Naruto felt uneasy about this but he nodded.

"I have to ask my guardian if it is alright." Naruto warned, Orochimaru nodded and agreed to let Naruto ask Iruka.

"Sure go ahead I don't have a problem." Orochimaru said, and smirked inside, "But I have to warn you the sooner the better.

"Okay thanks!" Naruto said as Orochimaru handed him his business card. They heard the honking outside, "I have to go now but I will tell you when I get the answer." Naruto said bye as he raced towards the car. Orochimaru thought _you don't know what you've gotten yourself into Naru-chan. _As he watch Iruka's car go.

A.N MUHAHAH I WILL END IT HERE AT A CLIFF HANGER What are Orochimaru's motives? What the plot thickens and they all thought I was a loony! Well thanks for all your wonderful reviews I will treasure them forever. . This isn't the climax the climax is going to be heart wrenching I promise. I won't tell you b/c that would be wrong.

Oroc: Muhaha I get a part in this!

Sasu: WHY DOES GAARA ALWAYS GET TO KISS NARUTO.

Auth: Because you're the shy one. .

Sasu: No I'm not.

Auth: but I will make lime parts for you too. . YAY and maybe lemons. Gosh darn I have to make a whole new site for that. .

Saku: Hahaha

Auth: what you laughing at loser.

Saku: you! You dork!

Auth: pissed off not in the mood Well your going to get the worst part I promise. . When I take over the world Sakura Haruno will be all forgotten forever. MUHAHAHAHA choke

Saku: DIE

Sasu: punches Sakura She has to write my lemon or lime or wutever so don't kill her or else activates Sharigan

Saku: okay gulp

Sasu: Good

Naru: REVIEW EVERBODY WHO LIKED THE LIME.

Auth: since Naruto said that he wants to do it with somebody special who should he do it with?

Choices:

1) Sasuke

2) Gaara

3) Other post the characters name.

Thanks of course this wont affect my plot just wondering what everybody's opinion is. . Well Review please.

****

Preview:

'I'm so confused'

'you got your chance now let me have mine'

'I love you'

' I want to stop but I can't it's something I can't control!'

'please don't….'

A.N this isn't one characters sayings it might be at the end or in the next chapters. Haha I'm so evil well just to keep you reading.

****

In the Next Chapter: Fanatical Feelings

He saved me from the darkness. But do I love him more then a brother?

I always thought I loved him more then a brother but is that emotion true or have I been lying to myself.

A.N it surprises me that I'm actually kind of going the same way the manga does. Like the alliance between Gaara (sand) and Orochimaru. The next chapter will revel more of what I'm trying to say but I can't tell you yet. Above is the preview to the next chapter. **Guess who it is**. It maybe a girl it may be a boy. But it's kind of obvious I gave you guys a lot of hints. **Whoever gets it right first will receive the next chapter before everybody else.** Enjoy well this is my evil plot to get you guys to review but we both gain something right?


	7. The answer is NEJI

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime so don't sue me. But I do own my evil plotting head. That get's me into trouble sometimes. .

A.N Hey you lucky first reader. . It's me taintedlove. I promise to give this to you when you got the question right well here it is. I just wanted to tell you that it was extremely easy I bet you thought of it too. . Well after a day I will post this chapter it gives you a days head start. . WELL TO ALL THOSE LATE BLOOMERS YOU WILL ALL SUFFER AND NEVER SEE THIS LATEST INSTALLMENT BEFORE EVERYBODY ELSE. I AM DOING THIS SO YOU WILL REVIEW AND GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION I NEED. MUHAHAHAHA

Bro: As you see she's kind of hyper.

-Neji-kun POV-

I'm confused. Damn this uncertainty is unnerving me. I am supposed to be the one that knows all right? I feel at peace with Tenten. But I love Naruto right? Ever since I met Tenten my feelings began to change I guess. I'm so confused. Naruto saved me from the darkness. I love him more then a brother. But do I?

-Flash Back-

"Neji-kun are you okay?" 5-yr old Naruto asked his blue eyes watched as he saw Neji crying, "What's wrong?"

"Go away…" Neji sobbed, Naruto shook his head and made the other boy notice that he wasn't going away soon, "Okay I'll tell you. My father died and I feel like going to heaven too. It's all my uncles fault! He was supposed to go on the spy mission, but his stupid daughter Hanabi was going to be born so they told my father to go instead, and he ended up dying." Neji poored out his troubles to Naruto. Naruto was paying rapid attention and nodded at the right times.

"I don't think you should go to heaven. You have to prove to your dad that you can become something and probably be better at anything you attempt. You still have to make your father proud! If you killed yourself then would he be proud." Naruto said, "Your lucky your dad died an honorable death. My father he died but it was out of his foolishness and he deserved to die." Naruto added softly remembering his past with his father.

"Okay thanks Naruto-kun this is a lot to me right now." Neji said, he held out his had, "Friends?"

"Friends"

-End of Flashback-

I owe a lot to Naruto but I think he would be happy knowing that I found happiness. I will always protect you Naruto. But I don't think that I love you more then a brother.

-Normal POV-

Meanwhile Naruto still ponders over his feelings for Gaara, but he still confuses over Sasuke.

"Oh what the hell." Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something?" Iruka said looking up from the papers he was grading.

"No, I'm just talking to myself." Naruto answered, Iruka nodded and went back to work.

"Hey Iruka this guy said that I sing really well and he told me I should go see him so he can sign me up with one of his managers. What should I do?" Naruto asked.

"I think that it's a really good idea. You can put your talents to use." Iruka murmured.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily.

"But I suggest you waiting for a month or two." Iruka said, "I mean to get sorted out. You seemed off yesterday and today in he morning. I'm getting worried so you should wait about two months." Iruka expressed his concerns.

"Okay I'll wait." Naruto replied as he bounded up the stairs. He sighed as he got to the top of the stairs, and slowly went into his room. _What is love? I mean I love Iruka but I mean not that sort of way that I feel when I'm near Sasuke. DAMN I thought I got over him already it's been what 4 years already. He's such a jerk that bastard. _Naruto thought angrily but the same evil voice told him 'nah you still like you sissy.' _Grrr I do not! _Naruto argued back 'I don't think so hon. . you definatly like him I should know I am you' Naruto shook his head and was freaked out he was arguing with himself.

-2 months later- (I know I'm rushing things --;; but nothings happening now)

During those 2 months Naruto developed an more intimate relationship with both boys. Oblivious however to their feelings. Gaara no longer made advances to poor Naruto and Sasuke became a lot more open to Naruto.

-Kakashi's Class-

"I hope you all know that your projects are due TODAY!" Kakashi giggled, everybody else sweat dropped.

"First up Sakura and Ino." Kakashi announced. They got up to the front of the class. They apparently wrote about popularity and what ever girl should do. They made the most boring topic into the most boring essay. By the end the polite people were sleeping with eyes open. The rude people snored and the in-betweens just slept silently.

"Very nice," Kakashi said as he openly yawned looking up from his beloved book 'Icha Icha Paradise', "Next Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara." Kakashi said as he looked curiously at the instruments.

"We thought we would make a song about the cruelty of popularity." Naruto said sheepishly, by now everybody was fully awake.

"Alright something interesting." Kiba called out, Sakura and Ino turned to face him and openly glared. Kiba being Kiba stuck his tongue out. He watched in the corner of his eye Hinata. He grinned in surprise as she stifled a grin at his tactics.

"Okay you may start." Kakashi said as he put away his book. (Oh my is it that important?)

Naruto started:

I look into your faces

They hold hate, I can't fathom

Why is this all of this is because

I'm different?

All the people watched in amazement as the loser 'dobe' changed drastically. He was putting his best effort in this song, because he knew if he didn't prove himself now he will never have the chance again.

__

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

People watched in admiration as Naruto sang from the bottom of his heart.

__

The darkness draws a curtain between us

And blinds the reality of popularity

What is popularity?

Why is it so important

When it lies, cheets, and hurts people.

People found that this song was relating to them and felt guilty to all the things that they had done to Naruto.

__

Why am I excluded?

Why am I banned?

Why am I different?

Why am I so sad?

They found themselves looking into their past with Naruto. 'When's the last time I gave a compliment to him?' 'When did I ever offer him a smile?' was the questions in their minds as they listened.

__

The earth cries for it's children

The sadness in my heart

Wants to cry with it when it's raining,

Why is it so important

to wake up and put a mask every morning

Just to be popular?

They saw the new Naruto, a new light was shed upon their minds as they watched Naruto. The song slowed down.

Is this why I'm excluded

Is this why I'm banned

Is this why I'm different

Is this why I'm so sad….

Something hit Sasuke right then and there. As he watched Naruto poor his soul out to the song. _I freaking love him don't I? This is why I love him. Omg was I that blind to my emotions? I love him and yet he still doesn't know. _Sasuke thought. Loud clapping was heard and broke Sasuke's line of thinking.

Then and there Naruto knew he had gained some admiration. He felt true happiness and was in a heavenly bliss. _he looks so happy. I feel happy too just seeing him smile like that is the most rewarding thing I got out of his project. _Gaara thought.

"Hey Naruto I have something to tell you." Sasuke said nervously, "let's talk outside the classroom." Sasuke offered, Naruto nodded and followed him Kakashi hid a knowing smile.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked feeling pretty stupid.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight." Sasuke asked.

"Erm sure." Naruto replied shrugging.

"Great see you at 7!" Sasuke replied as he went back to the classroom. Naruto thought _weird. _and followed him.

"SASUKE KUUUUUUUUN that was wonderful!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time. Sasuke could care less, heck he just found somebody he loved.

"Go away!" Sasuke murmured and decided to ignore them.

"Hey Naruto man that was awesome!" Kiba shouted as he thumped Naruto's back. "Didn't know you can sing. Kind of a girly thing ain't it" Kiba grinned, leave it up to Kiba to ruin a compliment. Naruto emitted a growl.

"Watch it dog-boy." Naruto threatened, Kiba just smirked and went over to Hinata trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara whispered behind him, Naruto stiffened, "No need to worry I just wanted you to come to dinner." Gaara added.

"Um that's not possible I have plans, sorry." Naruto replied.

"Okay I'll see you the next evening." Gaara said coolly, but seething inside because he knew that Naruto was going over to Sasuke's house.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 8." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Okay class clam down there is still 45 minutes of class." Kakashi yelled, "By the way that was a astonishing preformance. You boys should congratulate yourselves." Kakashi added, "Now Kiba and Hinata." Apparently Kiba did all the talking and Hinata did the research their subject was Popularity growth and Self Esteem decrease. (What a perfect subject for Hinata)

"Okay that's enough for today." Kakashi said, "You are dismissed." The students poored out and was still talking about Naruto's performance.

A.N Next time it will be Sasuke and Naruto's date. . kay well till next time. It's 1:03 I think I should go to sleep --ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZ well

TBC


	8. Surprise is Sudden

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own it how many times do I have to tell you!

A.N Hey ya'll sorry for the short update last time. . I was kind of tired. NOW IT'S SASUKE FLUFF. Previously Sasuke comes full senses and realizes that he really really loves Naruto. It this the end or is there more? Haha if you think that the end your mistaken. This is far from over. It's the end of the beginning. MUHAHAHAHA! Enjoy.

Okay results to poll:

Sasunaru: 3

Gaarnaru: 4

Nejinaru: 1

Itacnaru: 2

All will be reveled on who has Naruto's heart here but will it change in the story when…. I can't tell you too much sorry. . I mean it's not going to be this till the end. Oh and I DID write the song. . It just came to me when I was thinking. It's not copyrighted but it's still MINE _growl _back off or I'll bit you! LOL

-Sasuke's house-

"Okay what would Naruto like?" Sasuke asked himself, "Ramen of course." Sasuke shook his head and grinned. He gathered the ingredients and started to make miso ramen. Sasuke was humming with radio at peace. He was oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched his every movement. (Hmm I wonder who that is?)

-7 O'clock-

**__**

Ding dong went to door.

"I'm coming." yelled Sasuke pleased that Naruto was here on time, "Come in." Sasuke welcomed Naruto.

"MMM I smell ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yea I thought you might like it." Sasuke replied.

"I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto said exuberantly, Sasuke smiled at the site, "Come on left eat." Naruto said as he bounded in. Sasuke followed Naruto and led him to the kitchen. For the next 10 minutes or so they ate in silence.

"Hey Naruto I have something to tell you." Sasuke said nervously, "Well you see ummm….. Over the last 2 months I realized something very important." Sasuke said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked oblvious to what the other was trying to say.

"I love you." Sasuke announced looking Naruto straight in the eye while blushing. For a second Naruto just had his mouth hanging open, "I know that when we were little I told you this and then I left you well it's going to be different I promise." Sasuke confessed with his head bowed.

"Sasuke I have always loved you even when you rejected me." Naruto replied softly holding Sasuke's chin up so they can meet eye to eye.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really." Naruto replied firmly, Sasuke smiled and leaned down to capture Naruto's mouth. It wasn't quite as rough as Gaara's it was soft and caring. It wasn't as passionate, it was more sweet. Naruto moaned and let Sasuke enter his mouth. They quickly got up never breaking the kiss and entered Sasuke's room.

AHHHHHHHHH LEAMON ALERT LEMON ALERT. Too bad there is no lemon to fill this paper. I will open up a site for all lemon writers and they can always use it by the end of next week Kay. Just be patient. SORRY TO ALL GAARNARU FANS. BUT IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY, AND YOU'LL SEE WHY IN THE LATER CHAPTERS!

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke whispered drained of all his energy.

"Yea it was amazing." Naruto said snuggling up against Sasuke.

"I glad you liked it." Sasuke smiled, "Your beautiful," Sasuke said mostly to himself. Naruto was already asleep by then the days umm make that nights events made him sleepy. ( He needs his energy for what's coming tomorrow!)

-Next Morning-

__

Omg look at the time and I have an appointment! Naruto thought as he jumped out of bed. His gaze fell upon the sleeping Sasuke. _Aww he looks so cute! _Naruto thought. He put on his close and crept put to the door. He looked back at Sasuke once again and left the room.

Naruto started to jog his way home and when he got there.

"NARUTO!?!?!?!?!?! WHERE IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Iruka stumbled out of his room when he heard Naruto coming in.

"Ummm I was sleeping over Sasuke's house." Naruto lied and shrugged, "Why are you naked?" Naruto asked looking at the angry Iruka.

"WHAT? I am?" Iruka blushed as he looked as his appearance, "Mother fu- oops!" Iruka started and raced back into his room (You all probably know what he was going to say! Naughty naughty Iruka)

"Had fun with Kakashi sensei last night?" Naruto smirked as he climed up the stairs, "Don't forget I have to go to the meeting with Mr. Orochamaru." Naruto yelled as he got into the shower.

-At Sasuke's House-

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself frantically, "Ah that dobe he probably went home. Damn him!" Sasuke thought as he punched in the numbers for Naruto's house.

"Hello?" Iruka answered.

"Hello this is Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"HONEY THE TOAST IS BURNING AND SO ARE THE PANCAKES!" Kakashi yelled in the background. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. 'Kakashi and Iruka who would have thought?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"SorryNaruto'snothereandihavetogobye!" Iruka said frantically and hung up. Sasuke sighed and went to the bathroom. _I wonder where Naruto is?_

-Orochamaru's Place-

"Hello Naruto I'm so glad you came." Orochamaru said.

"Yea my guardian said that I could have an agreement with one of the mangers here." Naruto replied cheerfully. Orochamaru nodded and grinned.

"Follow me." Orochamaru directed Naruto. Suddenly Naruto felt faint and he blacked out.

Naruto opened his eyes groggily and found he couldn't move his arms. They were strapped with leather and he was hanging naked. _Naked? What the hell just happened? _Naruto thought fully awake.

"Hey as you guessed I'm going to rape you!" Orochamaru giggled insanely.

"Like the hell you are." Naruto said as he kicked at Orochamaru furiously.

"Nope your going to agree to being my sex pet." Orochamaru said evilly.

"What the fuck you can't make me agree." Naruto yelled.

"Yes and I will. I have your precious Sasuke under surveillance. I know what you said to him last night. Ah love isn't that a fickle thing?" Orochamaru said he traced a finger down Naruto's cheek, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Orochamaru said as he trapped Naruto in his ferocious kiss. Naruto shivered and bit back a scream as Orochamaru's nails dug into his back. When Naruto refused to open his mouth Orochamaru bit into his lip to make him open his lips. Naruto shivered as he felt the snake like tongue slid into his mouth.

Orochamaru pulled back and licked the blood away from Naruto's lips, "I want you to plead and beg and scream for me," Orochamaru said, "If you don't I will order my men to kill your precious guardian and your lover Sasuke." he hissed.

LEMON wow 2 in a chapter actually it's a harsh lemon. I have to make Naruto suffer for Sasuke! You'll see it'll all work out. AH I'm so mean.

"That was enjoyable Naru-chan." Orochamaru said as he finished, Naruto just laid there in shock and unmoving. Orochamaru looked at Naruto's bruised body, "You can clean up in the bathroom and there's a uniform for you there. After your bath I have ladies that will clean you up and I expect to see you downstairs for dinner." Orochimaru turned and locked the door as he went outside.

Naruto broke down and wept on the bed. He trudged to the bathroom winching every time he had to move his legs.

-20 minutes later-

__

Wait no way am I wearing that! Naruto thought as he saw the harem outfit.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as a maid was trying to put a leash on.

"Shut up slut or we both die." the maid hissed, Naruto hissed at her but made no further comments. _I'm doing this for you, my love. _Naruto thought as he climbed down the steps.

"I see you look better." Orochimaru said as he eyed Naruto, "Come here Naru-chan." Naruto obeyed and knelt at Orochimaru's feet his eyes devoid of emotion. During the meal Orochimaru fed Naruto and when Naruto refused to eat something he would be punished later and Orochimaru saw to that.

-2 days later-

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka said getting worried.

"He's probably with Sasuke." Kakashi grinned.

"I better call." Iruka said, he picked up the phone and dialed Sasuke's phone number that was in the student directory.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked picking up the phone.

"Hi this is Iruka I was wondering if Naruto's there." Iruka told Sasuke.

"No he isn't here." Sasuke said.

"Was he there in the past two days?" Iruka asked.

"No, what's wrong is Naruto missing?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure he hasn't been home for the past two days." Iruka said frantically.

"We have to go search for him. When's the last time you saw him?" Sasuke asked hurriedly.

"Two days ago when I dropped him off at someone's place his name was Orochimaru." Iruka said.

"Okay I'll go look for him with Gaara and you can look with Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Okay bye we'll meet back at my house." Iruka said as he hung up the phone.

Sasuke hurried out the door to Gaara's place.

"Gaara Gaara hurry up we have an emergency." Sasuke yelled.

"My what do we have here the great Sasuke is asking for help." Gaara sneered thinking that Naruto ditched him for Sasuke.

"It's not funny. Naruto's missing and been missing for 2 days now." Sasuke said worriedly. Gaara's eyes widened and he nodded and motioned his driver to start the car.

"You can tell me in the car." Gaara hissed, Sasuke nodded. They ran to the car and got in.

"He hasn't been home since 2 days ago the last I saw him was Saturday morning. (Just to tell you it's like a 3 day weekend HOLIDAY!). Iruka said that last time he saw him was when he was dropping Naruto off at somebody's place with the name of Orochimaru." Sasuke explained, Gaara hissed.

"Orochimaru are you sure?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Yea that's what Iruka said. He said that Orochimaru was going to hook him up with some music managers." Sasuke said seeing Gaara's anger he sharply added, "You know him don't you." this was a statement more then a question.

"Yes and I know that longer we wait the more chance of Naruto being hurt." Gaara said sharply and directed the driver to where Orochimaru lived.

"What do you mean Naruto getting hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you didn't know did you well Orochimaru got locked away for 5 years for sexual harassing many young boys. He was going to be put back into jail a year ago for the same sentence but he bought his way out." Gaara explained, "He probably met Naruto at my house when I left to drop you off, and decided that he should have Naruto thought of the perfect scheme to get him."

"But Naruto would never agree to letting himself be raped. He'd die first." Sasuke said frantically, "So he could be dead?!?!?!" Sasuke asked on the verge of insanity.

"No we both know how Naruto looks and so Orochimaru is probably pretty determined. The question is will Naruto let his loved ones die or will he get raped?" Gaara replied calmly.

"Fuck."

-10 minutes later-

"Kakashi and Iruka both said that they will meet us there." Gaara said, "I've called the police and the doctors." Gaara added Sasuke remained silent, "You really love him don't you." Gaara said Sasuke nodded, "Well I want Naruto to be happy…." Gaara trailed off feeling immense jealously, "But if you hurt him I will hunt you down. I don't go back on my word remember that." Gaara told Sasuke firmly and Sasuke just nodded again.

"Why are you dealing with that monster?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"I'm not." Gaara replied.

"Then why was he fucking at your damn house." Sasuke said losing his temper.

"He probably wanted to do something that he's tired to do 7 years ago. But I stopped him." Gaara replied firmly.

"Oh," Sasuke was all Sasuke said.

"I tried again to get him in jail again but I couldn't I waited to long he had too much money." Gaara said softly, "Oh shit it's my fault it's all my fucking fault." Gaara moaned.

"It's might not be too late." Sasuke comforted Gaara.

"No it's to late." Gaara confirmed Sasuke's doubts.

"Shit let's go faster." Sasuke complained.

"Step on it." Gaara ordered, immediately they arrived at Orochimaru's place. They saw it with police cars everywhere.

"Come out with your hands up!" yelled an officer. The door opened and Orochimaru stepped out. Gaara growled under his breath.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orochimaru acted bewildered.

"We have you on arrest anything you say or do will be used against you in court." another officer said as they cuffed Orochimaru's hands, "You will be escorted to jail until further notice." the same officer said as they sat him in a police car.

"Officer may we go in and find our friend." Sasuke asked the officer looked at them two and nodded. They both ran into the house.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke yelled, as he ran from each room to the next. Then he opened the door to a bed room. The site that beheld him made his legs weak. "Naruto…….." Sasuke whispered, Gaara came up behind him.

"Damn him."

A.N I know I'm really rushing but I wanted that all to be done By this chapter kind of. Well I know a lot of people commented that I went to fast I'm really sorry. . I will promise to try my hardest to get the lemons done sometime. I don't know if I'm even writing them at all. . Depends………

Sasu: poor Naruto I love you.

Naru: umm thanks Sasuke

Gaar; HEY HOW COME HE GET'S TO HAVE HIM. WHY DOES HE GET TO HAVE SEX WITH NARUTO AND I DON'T?

Auth: No comment --;;

Oroc: Everybody hates me now. T.T

Naru: I HATE YOU!

Auth: He has a good reason to.

Poll:

What should I do? Reminder this will not affect the outcome of the story it might but there is a small chance it will….. But there is a chance.

1) Sasuke leaves Naruto for some reason and Gaara comforts him

2)Naruto gets some sexually transmitted disease and Sasuke comforts him at the last of his moments.

3) They all commit a Romeo and Juliet (they all die) XD

4) Somebody comes into Naruto's life that seems to take Naruto's heart.

A.N: You can flame me all you want. I deserve them. I will take them all and not say a peep. Maybe a small peep.


	9. Come Back

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: AHHHH I wanna be the dude who writes naruto….. XD then it would be rated R o well… It'll be fun!!!!!

A.N I know… I had this infraction thing so I had to stop writing for some time till the 12th and it's the 12th so I'm BACK!! WAHOOO and I go some reviewers it seems YAY I lub u all . my new site is forbidden go visit it sometime. hutgs everybody who visits WELL on with the story previously Orochimaru rapes Naruto oops….. IM SORRY…. T.T well Sasuke come and finds him and it's kind of going to be gruesome. COVER UR EYES!!! Umm if ur too young….. WELL ENJOY

Orochimaru's place

Naruto was lying there with nylons strapping his legs upward his face bruised and he's eyes devoid of any emotion. He stared blankly at Sasuke.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto blinked his swollen eyes and slumped forward. Sasuke gasped and rushed forward.

"NARUTO?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled, "IM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BIT-" Gaara held his shoulder.

"The best course of action for you and Naruto is getting him in a hospital soon and fast." Gaara said in a deadly calm voice.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? NARUTO IS DYING!" Sasuke screamed.

"That's why we have to cool our heads and get a ambulance NOW!" Gaara bit back the anger and temper that was about to break out.

"Your right…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Is everybody alright?" an officer asked, "I heard the yelling and came straight away. OH MY G-"

"Call the ambulance now." Sasuke cut the officer off.

"Of course right away." The officer ran from the room. Sasuke and Gaara untied Naruto and held him tight as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Just then Iruka and Kakashi arrived.

"Is Naruto here?" Iruka asked frantically, "N-no that's not him is it?" He gasped and reached for something to collapse on.

"I told the officer to call the ambulance he should be alright." Sasuke said stroking Naruto's hair.

"It's all my fault I knew that there was something wrong with this guy." Iruka sobbed in his hand.

"It's okay it's not your fault." Kakashi comforted Iruka. It was hurting his to see his lover like this, "Please Iruka you have to stay strong for Naurto." Kakashi whispered to Iruka.

"Your right," Iruka said as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "I'll go clean up." Iruka said getting up.

"I'll go with you." Kakahshi added getting up with Iruka. He flashed Iruka a warm smile and Iruka returned it.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered as he gazed at the sleeping boy, the sounding the the ambulance was heard in the darkness.

-Hospital-

"Mr. Iruka, May I have a moment." The doctor motioned Iruka to follow him into the office. Iruka complied and followed.

"It seems as though his umm let's say sensitive area is thoroughly ripped he will have trouble walking and will be getting dizzy spells finally he will be sleepy for most of the days. What I am most worried about his mind he seems to be in a state of trauma. Which is personally alright for a person that went through umm that ordeal." The doctor said a bit uncomfortably.

"I see so what am I supposed to do?" Iruka asked.

"He won't respond to any of our tests he seems to be locked inside himself." The doctor said sadly, " I want him surrounded with people he feels comfortable with and I want them to talk to him continually before he comes out of himself. That's all we can do now, you can also hire a expert on psychology to talk with him." The doctor advised.

"Thank you Dr. Avlon." Iruka thanked shaking the other mans hands. Dr. Avlon smiled.

"Hopefully everything will turn out alright." Dr. Avlon comforted.

"Hopefully."

-One Week Later-

"Hey Naruto it's Sasuke I'm here again." Sasuke whispered to the immobile body, that was once full of live and joy and happiness, "Please come back to me." Sasuke said as he cried silent tears of sadness.

-Naruto-

Hurts

I know child but u must return

Safe

It's not safe in this darkness

Can't see monsters

But you won't be able to see the joys of the world

Happy

NO! did you forget the sun?

Sun? Bright Darkness good

You must child you have a life

Life? No good

Just because of what happened you mustn't throw away your life.

No good in life

Did you forget Sasuke?

Sasuke……

Love……

He's weeping for you child

Tears? For me

Yes he loves you child please go back. For Sasuke he's hurting more then anyone.

For Sasuke….

I will go back.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke gasped as he felt fingers wipe the tears, "Don't cry for me," Naruto grinned weakly.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke said in shock.

"Yes…." Naruto trailed off as he coughed.

"NURSE!" Sasuke shouted in joy, the doctor and the nurse rushed in.

"Well I'll be! How are you Mr. Naruto?" Dr. Avlon asked.

"Hungry." Naruto replied they all chuckled.

A few moments later Sasuke watched happily as he saw Naruto gobble up the food.

"Hey Sasuke they told me that you've been staying here for most of the time. I think you should go home and rest." Naurto said kindly, "It will do you some good to get some rest." Naruto chided as Sasuke shook his head no.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." Sasuke said softly.

"You wont this good doctor will take care of me and Iruka is coming." Naruto replied.

"Fine after Iruka comes." Sasuke complained Naurto sighed and nodded yes. A few moments Iruka arrived.

Sasuke stayed a few moments and watched the happy reunion. He wasn't surprised that Kakashi came with Iruka holding a large amount of book work. Sasuke left for home shortly after leaving them alone together.

-Sasuke's home-

Sasuke quietly slipped in. It's been always like this it's always been so quite devoid of life when Sasuke came home, but today there was something different.

"Welcome home son."

A.N AHHHHHHH HIS DAD IS HOME OMGOSH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHY IS THE AUTHOR FREAKING OUT?!?!?!??!?!?! I really don't know. Actually this is how I planed my plot but me freaking out is a surprise. I guess I'm really happy cos this is the start of the climax and the real plot. It's not long after it's going to be done. .

Gaar: Why did you even mention me in this story?

Sasu: haha Naruto's mine _sticks tongue out _nyaa nyaa!

Auth: STOP I have a headache. I had summa school and not in a good mood cos I got a 78 on my midterm and I'm just really pissed off WHAT DID I DO WRONG? _sob _Well review and make me feel better. .

Poll: This is really going to count your votes will show the outcome. BUT YOU MUST EMAIL ME WITH YOUR VOTE. IT WILL COUNT!

Naruto ends up at the end with:

1) 1st choice

2) 2nd choice

3) 3rd choice

OKAY EMAIL ME . AND REVIEW IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW AND EMAIL ME I WILL NOT COUNT YOUR VOTE AND THIS WILL SETTLE THE OUTCOME THE REASON FOR YOUR EMAILING ME IS THAT PEOPLE WILL NOT KNOW WHO GOT THE MOST VOTES. MY EMAIL IS I repeat . PLEASE REVIEW AND EMAIL. .


	10. Pain Is Good

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay I really don't own Naruto.

A.N just to tell you that YOU DO HAVE TO EMAIL ME FOR THE VOTE TO COUNT AND THE 3 BLANKS ARE FOR YOUR CHOICES IT COULD BE LIKE THE FOLLOWING: EX EX EX:

1) Itachi

2) Sasuke

3) Gaara.

That's the format for your email BUT YOU MUSTN'T REVIEW THE ANSWERS BUT YOU MUST REVEW TOO IM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIANCE BUT IT'S EASIER FOR ME TO COUNT THE VOTES WITHOUT LETTING OTHER PEOPLE GUESS THE ENDING. .

Right now I only got 1 name from Akuis or something like that and that Sasunaur. Yea well I need your reviews or it might just end up sasunaru. Well just to tell you it's my story and fanfics can have the Characters a bit OOC and my isn't the worst that displays the character's personality and if you hate it so much don't read it. :p Now enjoy. O yea Sasuke's father is now Uki okay .

-Sasuke-

"Ah… Sasuke is this how you greet your father?" Uki said.

"Welcome father." Sasuke said coolly.

"I see you haven't changed… much." Uki bit back coolly.

"You as well, what great importance has brought you to my house?" Sasuke asked.

"I will tell you later. I've heard something about you that has troubled me. But that will have to wait I'm afraid, I have pressing matters to attend to." Uki said hurriedly, "Forgive me my son but I must be going." Uki said as he waved to Sasuke and left the house.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he went up to his bathroom to shower.

-Sasuke POV-

Why did he have to come back? I was doing fine without him. Yea some fucking father he is. 'oh I'll just send you money that's all you need right.' he doesn't get that every human needs compassion and love. But I just want to prove myself to him just once that I'm worthy to be his son. I love him as a father. He love Itachi he spent every waking moment with him teaching him the family business but that all changed when father learned that Itachi was gay. He was freaked out and flipped and ordered out Itachi and disowned him and told him to never come back. It was horrible.

-Flash back-

"You are now not my sone not now not ever. GET OUT!" Uki screamed.

"Father let Itachi stay." Sasuke pleaded.

"No I don't want anything to do with this fucking family the family is screwed and the morals are just as bad. Father's being a bastard he is and he's just a damn son of a bitch." Itachi muttered coldly.

"HOW CAN YOU DISGRACE THE FAMILY LIKE THIS?!?!?!" Uki screamed at Itachi.

"Easy I just talk." Itachi replied while smirking, he pushed open the door, "Sasuke hate to live and live to hate." with that said Itachi left the house.

-End of Flashback-

I just have to see what father says it's not like he cares about me. All he cares is about the Uchiha business. What's so damn great about it? Maybe if he spent more time with us as a father Itachi wouldn't be like this. Ah fuck it all.

-With Naruto Normal POV-

"Well I guess I'm okay to leave I want to surprise Sasuke tonight." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Sure I've been lying here for all this time I have to get out and stretch my muscles a bit too." Naruto said cheekily.

"Okay I'm sure it's okay I mean it's Sasuke's place. But I'm still not sure, maybe if I go with you." Iruka added.

"No let him go alone he'll be fine." Kakashi smiled his special smile. Iruka glanced over to Naruto, he had on his puppy eyes.

"Ah you guys are the worst, Yes Naruto you may go." Iruka said sourly, Naruto hugged Iruka in the middle and jumped out of bed, "Easy there young man." Iruka scorned, Naruto just rolled his eyes ad went to the bathroom.

-That evening-

"Sasuke I have something I want to discus with you." Uki said in a business like manner.

"Yes father?" Sasuke asked.

"Some of my sources reported to me that you have had some" Uki coughed, "intimate relationships with a boy named Umizaki Naruto is this true." Uki asked, Naruto just made his way to the door and was about to knock when he heard his voice, "I hope not, I don't want you to be like Itachi and that will severely disappoint me." Sasuke bit his lip, he had his doubts, he wanted to please his father but loved Naruto,

"You have pride my son and pride is everthing. You are my **only **son left please don't wound your pride or mine." Uki said firmly, at that point Sasuke knew that there was only one answer that would please his father.

Naruto listen intently is ear pressed against the door.

"I-I…" Sasuke faltered, _Naruto's not here right so I can lie to my father and tell Naruto about this dilemma. He would understand right?_

"What is you answer. Answer me **now**." Uki said firmly. Naruto held his breath.

"I don't like him." Sasuke bit back coldly. Naruto stifled a sob, and ran.

(A.N NOOOOOOOOOO SASUKE NOOOOOOOOOO)

-Naruto POV-

So he hates me. All that I've done for him. He still hates me. I sacrificed my life for him, I risked it all and this is how he replays me. That bastard it hurts it hurts so much the darkness is closing in and I can't help it. I can't help it..

-Normal POV-

Naruto fainted on the park bench where he ran too.

-Naruto POV-

This park we used to love going here we spent most of our childhood here with our friends. This is where you told me to fuck off, during middle school. I loved you I can't help it. I love you damnit. Why can't you see hat our return my feelings you son of a bitch. Sasuke I love you so much it pains me to actually admit you hated me. Damn myself for being weak. Sasuke even though you push me away and away I can't seem to hate you.

DAMN YOU!

-Normal POV-

Naruto was on the edge of hysteria. He cried bitterly onto the darkness. He gasped as a pair of arms encircled him. Naruto turned around and cerulean met red.

A.N okay I'm leaving it here should I update as soon as possible It will give me sometime brainstorm while you give me your answers to my question. . Well you better email me soon. . cos I have to get the next chappie out cos I can't wait to do the pairings. . eep sorry to keep you guys waiting I know cliff hanger and all but REVIEW and I will upload. .


	11. Truth Told

Chapter 10

AN I couldn't leave you guys I'm so sorry for like letting you all get confused I'll just take the votes from the reviews. . So I guess Sasunaru wins. MUHAHAHAHA sorry Gaara fans. Maybe if you guys review enough I'll change the ending. But this is almost at an end. . Kay well I'll just be writing here now. I had to make Sasuke's father alive cos you'll see why.

-Sasuke Place Normal POV-

I don't like him." Sasuke responded.

"Ah good." Uki said happily, "Now I wanted to talk to you about business."

"No you don't get what I'm saying I never said I didn't love him. I said I didn't like him. Love and like is two different things father." Sasuke smiled up at his father.

"What?" Uki yelled.

"You heard right I love Naruto, he risked his life for me and I love him like no other. I have felt love from him that you haven't given to me." Sasuke snapped, not knowing that Naruto was hurting somewhere.

"No your lying your not like Itachi." Uki cried hysterically.

"I suggest that you leave my house, or kick me out like you did Itachi." Sasuke said in anger and continued, "Itachi actually cared for me. But never had the time, because you drove him away."

"What has happened why are you two so rebellious." Uki cried.

"Love is an emotion that can't be stopped, you have never shown us love so we went seeking ourselves for the love we hungered for." Sasuke bit back coldly, "I suggest you leave now, sir!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'll be back and I can just ruin you lover boy or fuck toy give or take." Uki snapped, resuming his cold posture.

"I will not be responsible for my actions I told you to leave my property." Sasuke replied coldly, Uki just spat and turned his back on Sasuke and said.

"Watch for me." with that said he left. Sasuke crumbled on the floor.

-Sasuke POV-

I feel so alive so free like I can dance. I have to go to the park and refresh myself. I know what it is to be alive truly now. I better get fresh air and enjoy this moment. Or maybe I should go visit Naruto and ask him to come with me.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke grabbed a jacket and went out the door. He spotted a puddle on his doorstep. _That seems weird it hasn't been raining for a couple of days. _Sasuke just shrugged and left for the hospital.

-Naruto's place Normal POV-

Naruto found his self staring at Gaara's bowed head.

"Why are you alone and crying in the middle of the park?" Gaara asked in a tense voice not lifting his head from the nape of Naruto's neck.

"G-gaara." Naruto choked out, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He buried his head against Gaara's head and sobbed, "Sasuke said he didn't like me."

"What?!?!" Gaara said in a creepy voice, they stayed like that Naruto locked in Gaara's embrace, and telling him about what he heard.

-Sasuke Place Normal POV-

"Hey Iruka have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh hey Sasuke what naruto no he went to your….." Iruka replied and realized what this meant, "What you mean he's not with you?" Iruka yelled.

"No." Sasuke replied stiffly.

"He went to your house about half an hour ago." Iruka cried, "Where is he?" Sasuke stiffened and pieced together some information.

"Shit." Sasuke whispered and ran out the door.

-Gaara's POV-

I held my angel in my arms. I pained me to see him crying so much, my heart wept for him, but the other side my heart wanted to kill. It was murderous, if I was to see Sasuke right now I will not be able to control myself.

"It hurts Gaara oh damn it all it hurts so much." he cried out loud.

"I know, I'm here I will never leave you." I said, stroking his head, the blonde relaxed in my steadying soothing touch.

"I sometimes wish I fell in love with you." he whispered, I stiffened so he didn't love me, "Gaara you such a kind friend." he said as he yawned, I felt a pain flash through my heart, an unfixable wound had formed.

Naruto I will help you to learn how to love. I silently promised, to myself and to him.

-Sasuke POV-

DAMN why had he been there. After I said that I didn't like him he probably ran. I hate you father! FUCK YOU DAMN YOU TO HELL! Where would Naruto go? Aw fuck I hate myself sometimes. I have to find him.

What if he hates me? I suppress a shudder, as I thought this. I can't live without him he's the only one that truly loved me.

I have to think, I have to go to the park and think.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke banged his back to the wall and slid down. He held his hand towards his head and moaned Naruto's name. He suddenly got up and ran towards the park, that held so much memories of Naruto.

-Flash back 10 years ago so they would be like 6 or 5-

"Hey my name is Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked the stoic boy, "You like the swings too? I love the swings because they make you feel so free and lets you feel like your flying." Naruto explained.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said quietly, he eyed Naruto that got on the swing next to him.

"Oh nice to meet cha!" Naruto said as he kicked up his feet.

"Hn." Sasuke replied slightly grinning when Naruto fell off and pouted.

"I'll get you it's all your fault." Naruto yelled while laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened as he started to run.

He laughed that day.

-End of Flash Back-

Sasuke automatically went towards the swings. He got on the swings and started to swing, kicking his feet. He felt the tears trickling down his face. He reached up to wipe his tears away when he heard quiet sobbing, he jumped off and ran towards the direction. He neared the sound, and his heart dropped when he saw the pitiful site.

"Naruto?"

A.N okay so it's a final confrontation next chapter YOU MUST REVIEW WHO YOU WANT NARUTO WITH THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SASUNARU IS WINNING TO ALL YOU GAARA FANS YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO REDEEM. KAY .

1) Sasuke

2) Gaara.

EMAIL: xtainted4lovex hotmail. com kay yea you probably want to email me. .

TBC


	12. Misinterpetations

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No own no sue Kay????? .

A.N What will happen HOW WILL THEY BE SOLVED okay so maybe this chappie will be the end…… I hope . YAY well let's see how this turns out. Okay I think this chapter and the next will be the last. WAHOO okay I would like to thank all the reviews for their constant support even though I got flamed sometimes…… well not most of the times cos you all are great. Oh yea if you wanted to sign an anonymous review and want a banner that I made out of appreciation please leave your email I will be happy to send it to all reviews. Okay on with the story.

-Sasuke Naruto and Gaara's Placement NORMAL POV-

"Naruto…..?" Sasuke said faintly, Gaara's head whipped around.

"You." Gaara growled, " He leaped of the bench, and made his way towards the shaking Sasuke.

"Stop Gaara please," Naruto pleaded, as he wiped his tears from his face, "This is my problem."

"Naruto I'll explain." Sasuke said pleadingly.

"You don't have to explain shit." Naruto said firmly, "don't make excuses! Stop fucking around with me! Okay Sasuke I risked my life for you, I would have died for you, and I have gotten raped to keep you protected. AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME FIRST. WHY HAVE YOU DECIEVED ME?!?!?" Naruto's cold demeanor broke, Sasuke slid to the floor.

"Naruto I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"HA you tell me that okay so you had to tell you father you hated me. IS THIS ALL ABOUT PRIDE ABOUT YOUR STATUS WITH YOUR FATHER?!?!?!" Naruto demanded an answer, "Gaara I had enough of this bastard can you bring me home?" Naruto asked quietly, Gaara nodded and shot Sasuke a glare that most people would have cowered at, but Sasuke was staring with blank eyes at Naruto's retreating back.

After they had left Sasuke whispered, "Please don't leave me…… I love you."

-Naruto's POV-

ARGH that bastard how can he tell me he loves me and lies to me twice what's he playing at? I hate him I hate him I hate him. _don't try to fool yourself….. _No I'm not fucking around now even my conscience turns on me. What the fuck is this? I hate him that's final.

-Normal POV-

Naruto was having conflicting emotions raging inside of him, hate, love, betrayal, hopelessness, and most of all confusion. He stood up from his position and brushed of his jeans. "Oh well let's make the best of the weekend and get some sleep tomorrow is Monday better get some decent sleep." Naruto muttered and drifted of to a fitful sleep.

-Uki's POV-

Where is that little shit called Naruto I got to find him and kill him and then my son will come back to me. I have to find him.

I know he's from Sasuke's school I'll go find him out. Yes Naruto wait for me, your grim reaper…..

-Sasuke POV-

Ahhhh I'm screwed Naruto hates me it's all your fault. Playing with your fathers mind like that. You should have just told him that you loved Naruto!!!!!!!!!!! I hate myself it makes the three of us. Gaara hates me, I hate myself, and Naruto defiantly hates me now. Oh wait father hates me too. I better get some sleep. Although it's going to be one helluva night.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke tossed and turned not getting any sleep, for on his bed all he could smell was Naruto's send and it was driving him insane. "Naruto do you know what your doing to me?" Sasuke muttered as he got out of bed and into the shower.

He turned the water boiling hot, it's painful stabbing help Sasuke control his line of thinking. He welcomed the pain and stayed in the shower longer then ever.

-Monday Morning-

"Today is the day where your going down." Uki said quietly, he watched as Naruto and Iruka parted ways in the front of the building, "Ha gotcha." Uki muttered as he got up behind Naruto and tapped his back.

"Hello-" Naruto started but didn't have time to finish when Uki held a small drugged piece of cloth on Naruto's nose, Naruto promptly fell unconscious, a pair of eyes watched in silent horror.

"Got you."

-Sasuke Place Normal POV-

Sasuke walked in the classroom looking like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep. Which by the way he didn't. He would growl at anyone that attempted to approach him.

"GAAARRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"What?!?" Gaara said irritably.

"I know your Naruto's friend an all," Sakura started, this caught Sasuke's attention, "He was abducted by this tall man with black hair and he had glasses and kind of looked like Sasuke…." Sakura added.

"Oh shit that must be Orochimaru." Gaara hissed, "Thanks bye!"

Sasuke knew better, "Oh damn it all father." was his response and went and asked Sakura where he had taken Naruto.

"I think," Sakura said a bit dreamily _Eek sasuke's talking to me! _she thought. _Damn you think faster!!!!!!!! _He went in a black car towards ummm…… the Hilton hotel….. I think maybe downtown. Or your house!" Sakura said excitedly, Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead and ran out the door.

__

Hold on Naruto I'm coming.

A.N so how do you like it SO FAR SASUKE'S FANS ARE WINNING……. SO ALL YOU GAARA FANS TAKE TIME TO REDEEM YOURSELVES NOW OR ELSE IT'S SASUNARU OKAY. Email me at xtainted4lovex kay if you have the time….. .

TBC


	13. THE END

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A.N AHHHH I'm almost done YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY OMGOSH I lub u guys that reviewed so I made you a tribute thing I have to send it to ya…. . WELL THIS IS ALMOST THE END WHAT WILL HAPPEN????? WILL IT BE A HAPPY ENDING OR WILL IT BE A SAD ONE????? WAIT AND SEE!!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke Place Normal POV-

Sasuke ran out of the building, he was suddenly knocked off his feet, "What the hell?"

"Don't go near Naruto." Gaara warned, "You've had your chances and you have abused it." Gaara glared.

"Get off me do you really think I said I hated Naruto I told my father I didn't like him I said I loved him. He wasn't there long enough to hear that." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't believe you so stay away from Naruto." Gaara hissed, as he shoved Sasuke, "I have to go find him now! Bye." Gaara ran off.

"Shit."

-Naruto's Place Normal POV-

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded, as he awoke from his drugged sleep.

"I'm going to kill you." Uki said hatefully.

"WHY?????" Naruto asked hysterically.

"YOU HAVE DISGRACED MY SONE YOU MADE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU." Uki yelled.

" GET YOUR INFORMATION RIGHT YOU OLD GEEZER!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE HATES ME HE TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"NO HE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU AND THAT HE LOVED YOU INSTEAD!!!!!!!" Uki yelled in fury.

"THAT BULLS- what he did?" Naruto blinked his eyes.

"YES NOW I KILL YOU." Uki yelled as he got out a gun.

"Fuck you I have to go find Sasuke." Naruto said, he did a flying kick to Uki's head and ran out the door.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Uki yelled before he passed out.

-Naruto's POV-

So he wasn't lying. I feel horrible I should really find him I'm so stupid. Argh I hope he forgives me. I feel like some bastard, wait I am a bastard.

-Normal POV-

Naruto ran blindly and ran into someone, "I'm so sorry," He gasped as he looked up, "Sasuke?"

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I'm so glad your not hu-" Sasuke was cut off by a flash of yellow.

"I'm so sorry I was such a bastard your father told me everything." Naruto sobbed, as he clutched onto Sasuke.

"Hn I guess he was good for something," Sasuke added lightly.

"Ha you really mean to your dad." Naruto said, "but he did try to kill me."

"And he will try to do so again." Uki said, as he leveled the gun, "Say goodbye to your lover Sasuke!"

"FUCK OFF IT'S OUR HAPPY REUNION!!!!!!!!" They both yelled.

"I don't car-" Uki was cut off by Gaara standing behind him.

"Take care of him." Gaara said he looked wistfully at Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "Oh we have to get back to school, I have to do something."

"Okay"

-At school in the Cafeteria-

"Hello I have an announcement to make." Sasuke said over the microphone, the fan girls started to shriek, "I wanted to say a love confession to one of the students here." Sasuke started off, all the fan girls looked hopefully at Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto and got on bended knee, Naruto blushed a furious red, 'I love you Naruto Uzumaki with all my heart and soul. Do you love me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Naruto asked shyly, before he could finish Sasuke had him in a passionate kiss. One of the fan girls fainted at the sight.

"I love you"

A.N IT'S THE END SNIFF IM SOOOO SAD WELL R/R PLEASE AWW COME ON IT'S THE END A CRAPPY END BUT AN END AWW WASN'T IT SWEET NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK AND EDIT IT. THAT'S GOING TO BE FUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK WELL I LUB U GUYS SNIFF I'LL MISS YOU ALL….. T.T WELL BE SURE TO EMAIL ME xtainted4lovex 


End file.
